


The Hope Card [Photo Edit]

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: CardCaptor Tony Stark [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardcaptor Sakura AU, Day 4, IronStrange Week 2020, M/M, The Sealed Card Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2020Day 4Prompt: HopeThis is slightly out of order. Go to day five first.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: CardCaptor Tony Stark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407997
Kudos: 3
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	The Hope Card [Photo Edit]

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Week 2020  
> Day 4  
> Prompt: Hope
> 
> This is a CardCaptor Sakura AU. I tweaked it a bit to fit my AU for IronStrange. It’s based on the last CardCaptor Sakura Movie about the Sealed Card. A reminder that this AU is a slow burn, I just decided to show the part where IronStrange starts to confess their feelings for each other.
> 
> This is slightly out of order. Go to day five first.

IronStrange Week 2020

Day 4

Prompt: Hope

This is a CardCaptor Sakura AU. I tweaked it a bit to fit my AU for IronStrange. It’s based on the last CardCaptor Sakura Movie about the Sealed Card. Reminder that this AU is a slow burn, I just decided to show the part where IronStrange starts to confess their feelings for each other.

Tony has sealed The Nothing, but ends up getting surprised. The Nameless Card he created a year ago, which had the image of a heart with wings seemed to have merged with The Nothing when he was sealing them. Looking at the bottom of the Card, the new name of the Card could be read, The Hope. Tony gave a little laugh, “That’s right, They may have taken his memories away, but there will always be hope. Hope that he’ll fall in love with me again.”

“Tony….”

“Stephen?”

“…I….. remember…”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
